


'Round the Bend ('Round the Bend) He'll Be Waiting

by Rai_Knightshade



Series: The Bradyverse [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, tfw you run into an old classmate that came out after graduation like you so you can say 'same hat!', tfw you run into an old classmate that doesn't know you're bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/pseuds/Rai_Knightshade
Summary: In which Jack and Brady meet an old classmate of Jack's while grocery shopping, while two others welcome Mac to Texas back at the Ranch.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) & Original Male Character(s), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Original Male Character(s), Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: The Bradyverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561579
Comments: 24
Kudos: 62





	1. A Sweet Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Another two-part fic! This one takes place shortly after It's All an Adventure, and is that age old awkward premise: accidentally meeting old classmates who don't know you're LGBT+ 😂. Part one is Jack and Brady meeting an old classmate of Jack's, while part two will be Mac meeting some other classmates of Jack's (a more detailed description of that will be included when I get that chapter up).

"Alright kiddo, what's next on Meema's list?" Jack Dalton asked as he placed a soup can in his basket. The little boy standing next to him looked at the shopping list in his hand with intense concentration, taking his job as Papa's Little Helper very seriously. Finally he looked up and said, in a very serious tone:

"Papa, I can't read."

Jack burst out laughing, a full-belly laugh inherited from his own father, while the child just looked at him in confusion. "Sorry buddy, I'm just teasing. Here, let me help you out." He crouched down next to the blonde child and gently took the paper from him, holding it in front of the both of them. "Ok, it says here that now we need some flour. Do you know what flour looks like, Brady?"

Brady looked up at him excitedly. "Yeah! Meema showed me yesterday when we made cookies so I'd know what to look for! It's a big blue and white bag with a yellow sun on it!"

Jack grinned right back at him. "You're absolutely right, buddy! And the flour is just on the next aisle here; d'ya think you could go grab one for me and bring it back here while I grab the last few things in this aisle?" Brady nodded firmly, back into Serious Helper Mode™.

"Yes Papa, I can go get the flour! I'll be right back with it!" And with that, he darted down the aisle, whipping around the endcap and into the baking area.

"Hey, slow down there kid! There's no rush, I'll be right over here!" Jack called as he stood up, moving the cart a bit further down to look at the other condensed soups. He heard Brady's little affirmative 'ok Papa' and smiled softly, shaking his head.

"Kids, amiright? So much energy!" A higher voice said somewhere to Jack's right. He grinned wider, nodding and opening his mouth to reply as he looked up. He stopped though, belatedly recognizing the woman who spoke.

"Sandy Greer?!"

"Jack Dalton Jr! I'm surprised I didn't recognize your voice; I had no idea you were back in Texas!"

Jack nodded sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, it's a... Pretty recent development, actually; we only just moved into our new house on Wildfire last week. What about you? Last I heard you were headed for Louisiana?"

Now it was Sandy's turn to blush. "I made it to Louisiana alright, did pretty well for myself in New Orleans; met my husband there in fact, so now I'm Sandy Chapman. But something just didn't fit right so me'n Davy moved back here to raise our kids, and I haven't looked back since." She paused, a devilish look dawning in her green eyes. "Now, whattabout you, cowboy? Don't think I didn't notice that use of 'we', who's the lucky gal that stole your heart and gave you such a cute little boy, hmm?"

The rancher paled, not sure how to explain that there was no 'gal' at all, but he was saved right at that moment by Brady rounding the corner, a big bag of flour swaying dangerously in his small arms. "I got the flour Papa!" He called, grunting a bit as he struggled down the aisle. Jack rushed forward to take the bag, not wanting to risk an accident.

"Hey hey hey lemme help you Brady-boy, I forgot how heavy these bags are." Jack turned and put the bag in his basket, and felt little arms wrapping around his leg as he straightened. He chuckled, looking down at his son. "Aw, you gonna be shy today buddy?" A nod. "That's ok, I can do all the talking." The man turned to his former classmate, a smile in his eyes. "Sandy, this is my son Brayden, though we call him Brady. Brady, this is Sandy, she went to school with me from the time I was your age until we graduated high school."

Sandy knelt in front of the 5-year-old, who peaked around Jack's leg. "Hi Brady, it's nice to meet you!" To Jack, she added "He's a real cutie, guess he takes after his mother in that regard huh?" At the mention of his mother, Brady hid his face in Jack's leg again and received a comforting hand on his hair in response. Sandy looked confused. "Oh? Was it something I said?"

Jack nodded sadly. "See.... Brady only recently came under our guardianship; he'd been in the sole care of his mother up until about 6 months ago, when she was lost in an accident. We're still healing from both the loss and the life upheaval, and it's the main reason we moved back here instead of staying in California."

Sandy gasped as she stood up, extremely apologetic. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I had no idea... I thought-- I mean, I didn't realize it was just you two." Jack started turning red, his other hand reaching up to rub at his neck nervously. He still wasn't sure how to explain his situation without risking an incident. In a stroke of luck, though, the decision was taken from him.

"It's not just us Ms. Sandy ma'am," a small voice pipes up. Both adults looked down to find Brady had moved out from behind Jack's legs. "It's me, Papa, Daddy, and Meema right now, though Papa says we have cousins too that we'll meet soon. Oh and Uncle Bozer and Big Sis Riley of course. And Aunt Matty. And Aunt Desi. So there's lots of us even if they don't live here yet!"

Jack grinned and bent down, picking up the young blonde. "That's right, there's a whole posse of us lookin' out for you kid!" He looked at Sandy, his smile dimming a bit. "But yeah, right now at the Ranch it's me, Brady, my Ma... And my fiance Mac, Brady's biological father."

Sandy looked shocked, and like she was trying to control her reaction. "O-oh, I, uh... I wasn't... Aware, that you were, um..." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I didn't know you were gay, Jack."

Jack gave a wry smirk, adjusting his hold on Brady before he replied. "Yeah, I didn't realize until college. And I'm bisexual, actually, me and Mac both are." Sandy just looked confused, but Brady saved the day yet again.

"Daddy says that bisexual means he and Papa both like boys and girls, but they love each other the Most™ and that's why they're getting married and gonna be my Daddy and Papa forever!" Brady cuddled up to his father with a soft smile. "It's pretty great, cause I went from only seeing one daddy in pictures to having two whole daddies for real!"

Sandy still looked unsettled, but she plastered a smile on her face anyways. "Well then I'm happy for you and your family, and I wish you luck with ranch living."

"Thanks Sandy, that means a lot. And trust me," Jack chuckled, "we're gonna need it; Mac's a city boy from northern California, so this is a pretty big change for him." Sandy laughed right along with him.

"Oh I know how that feels--Davy was  _ such _ a city slicker when I first met him, and there was definitely a learning curve for him when we moved back here." She looked like she was going to continue, but a sound from her purse stopped her. She pulled out her phone and smiled at something on the screen. She put it back in her bag and looked back up with an apologetic smile. "Speak of the devil! Davy wants me back home, something about a 'preteen emergency' that only I can solve. Sorry I have to cut this reunion short Jack."

Jack shook his head, putting Brady back down on the floor. "Nah, it's fine, we gotta finish shopping anyways and get back, or Mac'll be wondering where we went."

"Oh you can't have that!"

"Nope! Can't worry Daddy or Meema!" That pulled a laugh from both adults, who exchanged their goodbye pleasantries before Sandy finally left with a wave and a genuine smile.

Jack turned back to Brady, taking hold of the shopping cart with one hand and Brady's smaller one in the other. "Alright buddy, just a few more items on the list and then we can go home ok?"

"Okay! ....Do I still have to read the list Papa? Cause I still can't read."

"*Chuckle* Nah little dude, I'll read the list for ya."

"Okay good!"


	2. Comin' Home, Sweetheart Darlin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac meets the neighbors, and bonds with them while Jack and Brady head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.... Took way too damn long to write ^^; but it's done!!!! Have some gays bonding over being gay and also parents 😂.
> 
> As with the Fic title and the chapter one title, this chapter title comes from the song My Rifle, Pony, and Me.

Elizabeth Dalton pulled an apple pie out of the oven, listening to her favorite radio station as she did so and dancing along with the music. She put the pie on the stove to cool and glanced up and out the kitchen window, only to see an unfamiliar vehicle coming up her driveway. She frowned and pulled off her oven mitts, turning and heading out the kitchen door a few paces away to greet her surprise guests.

As she stepped outside she could hear a plethora of sounds around her; the rumble of the approaching truck, the whippoorwills whistling in the trees, the clank of metal against metal as Angus tinkered with one of the tractor engines in the machine shed, and the soft nickering of one of the horses filled her ears. She focused, however, on the truck, as it grew closer and the view of the occupants became clearer. When it stopped in one of the designated parking stalls and the doors swung open, she grinned, realizing who must have come to call.

"Amanda! Catherine! Did you ladies get a new truck?" She called happily, helping the woman in the passenger's seat down to the ground. Her partner came sliding around the bumper and barrelled into Elizabeth with a fierce hug.

"Yup! The old one was startin' to break down, ya know, so me 'n Cathy decided it was high time to invest in a newer one!" Amanda exclaimed, releasing Lizzie from her hug; her wife chuckled at her enthusiasm. "And what better way to kill two birds than to show it off to ya while also welcomin' your newest Ranch resident!"

Lizzie sighed knowingly, a wry smile on her face as she led the two younger women to the house. "Ah, you heard my JJ's come back home to finally nest, did ya? Figured it was only a matter of time, what with the house buildin' and moving trucks comin' in over the past couple weeks."

This time it was Catherine who spoke up. "Yeah, word got out last week when Rita Mae spotted that beloved GTO of his driving through town, although I don't see it here? Anyways, she even said there was someone with him, but she couldn't see who and no one could confirm anythin' about no one else."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Ol' Rita Mae, of course; that woman's had an eagle eye for gossip since before you girls were born, and I'm half convinced she'll outlast us all!" She paused to open the screen door and gesture towards the interior. "And JJ's out shopping with my Brady-boy right now, that's why you don't see the car; he should be home shortly though if you two'd like to wait?"

Amanda and Catherine nodded, stepping up into the kitchen and following the path into the main living room. "Oh sure," said Amanda, "we'd love to stay if you'll have us, Mama Lizzie." She plopped down onto the sofa with a grin, but Cathy lingered in the doorway, a confused look in her eyes.

"Who's Brady, Mama?"

"Brady is the whole reason Jackie up and moved back home out of the blue; he's the five year old that my son is in the process of adopting. Even without the papers, though, he's my grandson, no question." Both wives gaped in shock.

"A son?! Jack sure has been busy, huh?" Cathy sat down next to her wife as the other woman spoke, nodding in agreement. "Part of me coulda never imagined Jackie as a dad, but ya know what? Part of me ain't surprised at all, like he was born to be someone's Pa."

"Those were my thoughts exactly, love. And actually, Brady's technically his second kid; he helped raise a girl for a while back when he was pretendin' we all didn't know he was CIA. He even reconnected with her about 5 years ago, and they've got a solid relationship now! Brady calls her 'Big Sis Riley', which is just the cutest thing you ever heard." The two guests cooed at that, agreeing that it was quite adorable. "Anyways, now he's got Brady, and a fiance that I'm gonna pull from that machine shed to entertain you two while I finish baking, if that's alright?"

"Oh that's just fine Lizzie! And a fiancee!! I guess Rita Mae was right after all; wonder what lucky lady he snared to be his one and only.." Catherine pondered out loud, Amanda nodding along with her.

"Whoever she is, I betcha we'll love her if she chose Jack! Although...." Amanda's enthusiasm dimmed and she frowned. "Mama, ya don't... Think she'll have a problem, with us, do ya?" She gestured meaningfully between herself and her wife, a hunted look in her eyes borne from too many important people hurting her when she needed them most.

Elizabeth just gave them a knowing smile, a twinkle in her eye appearing as if she knew something they didn't. "Don't worry love, I know for sure Mac won't have any problem with either of you. Mac and Jack have been living in LA for the better part of the last decade, after all! They're much more open-minded out that way than people out here, at least from what I've heard anyways." She backed up against the doorway, a smirk on her face. "But I'll let you two be the judge, hm?"

"Yes, of course, can't keep her waiting!"

"'Specially not if that's apple pie I smell... Ya don't mind sharin', do ya Mama Lizzie?"

The older woman cackled outright at that request, not unlike her son's own laughter in tone. "Oh Mandy, always so forward! Nah, dear, I don't mind sharing. It's too bad you didn't bring Molly with you too, though I suppose I can send a piece for her when you leave. She still sick as a dog?"

This time it was Cathy who replied, with a grimace. "Yeah, poor girl caught a nasty stomach bug. She's on the mend now though."

"Well that's good to hear! I'm sure she'll appreciate the pie then. Alright, I'll be back in a moment!" When the two younger women nodded, she walked out through the kitchen into the sunshine.

📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️

She found Angus standing just outside the door of the toolshed, wiping his arms off with a grease rag. "Whose truck is that Mama? I heard it come up the drive a minute ago; there something wrong?" 

Elizabeth shook her head calmly, a soft smile on her face. "No, darlin', nothin' like that, I promise. No, we got visitors looking to welcome you, Jack and Brady to the Ranch!"

Mac grinned down at her at that. "That's great! Are they friends of yours then?" As he spoke he tossed the rag back into the shed and closed the door, following his future mother-in-law towards the main house.

"More like... Adopted daughters, you could say. Amanda was one of JJ's classmates, actually; they were friends when they were younger but grew apart in high school. She reached out to me after they'd graduated and Jack had left, looking for somewhere to stay. I helped her get back on her feet and off to college, and when she came back years later with Catherine in tow I housed them again until they could buy a place all their own. Now they live about 5 miles up the road and are raising the cutest little girl named Molly. You'll love them, dear, they're so much fun to talk to, and Mandy's an absolute _riot_ , similar to Jackie if I'm bein' honest."

Elizabeth rambled on for a bit longer about the two women, but Mac partially tuned her out as he analyzed what she'd just told him about Catherine and Amanda. He suddenly understood why she thought he'd like them, and why a young Amanda might have sought refuge in Elizabeth's caring, tolerant home. As they crossed the threshold together, he paused at the sink to wash his hands better, and quietly commented about how wonderful the pie smelled.

After that they finally made their way into the living room, Elizabeth first to make introductions. "And here we are! Cathy, Mandy, I'd like you to meet my future son-in-law, Angus Macgyver. Mac, love, these ladies are Catherine and Amanda Whitaker. I'll let you three talk about... Whatever it is you young people talk about, while I finish the baking!" With that good natured quip Lizzie disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the three to their own devices. Mac shyly waved as he moved to sit down across from his guests, while the two women were gobsmacked, staring in awe and confusion at the man Jack had chosen as his life partner.

Catherine recovered first. "Ooohhhh that's... Why she knew you wouldn't have a problem with us," she said tactfully. Her wife, ever the brash one, did not share her compunction.

"JACKIE WAS GAY THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME?!?"

Mac laughed hard, his eyes crinkling until they were crescents. "You're Amanda, I presume?" He asked, gesturing to her. "Which makes you Catherine," he gestured to the other woman. "Yes, I'm Jack's fiance, yes, that's why we'd never have a problem with you two being married, and yes, we're gay--err, bisexual, actually."

"I like ya, kid, you're smart and ya look like you've got spunk in spades!" Amanda exclaimed, pointing at the blonde man. Her wife just shook her head wryly and attempted to get the conversation moving.

"So, Mac, Lizzie said you and Jack were in the process of adopting a little boy?" She asked, curious.

Mac grinned, always happy to discuss his son. "Yes! Err, well, Jack is--Brady is my biological son, actually, so I already have full custody of him. Jack adopting him will just mean that we have equal parental rights in case something were to happen to me; he's already lost his mother, we don't want to risk him losing both fathers too if we can help it." Mandy and Cathy nodded solemnly, understanding where he was coming from completely.

"Oh absolutely, we have so many contingency plans for where Molly'd go if we can't take care of her anymore, and we made absolutely sure it was a joint adoption to protect against just that scenario." Amanda nodded in agreement, rubbing a hand over her wife's back as Cathy talked.

Mac nodded. "Mama mentioned you had a daughter." Both women brightened, matching grins on their faces.

"Yes, our baby girl! She's the light of our lives I swear, couldn't imagine life without her!" Said Amanda.

"I'm honestly not sure I'd like to," Catherine added. "She's the sweetest little girl, a little bossy for a 5 year old but we're ok with it."

"Honestly, what 5 year old isn't just a bit bossy? So far Brady hasn't been too assertive, but he's very blunt with his observations which leads to some absurdly funny moments. When we got engaged last week Brady was the one to tell Mama, and when we came in we commented that he'd let the cat out of the bag; he very seriously told us that 'cats shouldn't be in bags, that's not very nice and I don't think they'd like that much'. We all busted up laughing!" Both wives were laughing outright and leaning into each other by the time Mac had finished his story, complete with an impression of Brady.

"Oh, Molly does that too!" Cathy exclaimed through her giggles. "Mandy'll use a Texas colloquialism or something and Molly will just look at her like she's grown a second head, it's the funniest thing in the world!"

Mandy looked nonplussed but shrugged it off, saying, "Eh, she'll learn 'em in time, bein' raised here'll take care of it."

📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️

Lizzie listened from the kitchen as she placed the final batch of cookies in the oven, chuckling softly to herself when she overheard some of the stories the young parents were telling. They seemed to be getting on much better than even she had hoped, and she privately anticipated many play dates between Molly and Brady in her future. She listened to her kids talk, but was distracted when a familiar engine rumble sounded outside. She looked out the window once again to see the GTO parking in its usual spot with a flourish, no doubt Jack showing off his driving skills to his son.

📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️

"Alright buddy," said Jack as he opened the passenger door, unbuckling Brady as he spoke, "I'm gonna unstrap you and get you down, but you gotta stay here for a minute so you can help me bring in the groceries, k?" Brady nodded even as he wiggled in his seat, trying to get a view of the strange vehicle behind Jack.

"Papa, whose truck is that?" He finally asked, just as he was freed and lifted down to the ground. He obediently went and stood by the trunk, but practically vibrated in place while he waited.

"I dunno kiddo, I've never seen it before; Meema and Daddy Mac must have visitors we don't know about," Jack replied as he lifted the trunk hatch, pulling out some of the lighter grocery bags for Brady to hold. He came around and handed them to the young boy. "Alright kid, here's some bags that you can carry; take 'em inside to Meema for me would ya? She should be in the kitchen waiting, said she was doin' some baking today."

"Yes Papa!" Brady replied, before taking off for the kitchen door while Jack chuckled. Lizzie was waiting for him at the screen door, holding it open for him to clamber inside with a distracted "Hi Meema these groceries are for you!!" For a greeting.

Lizzie chuckled at her grandson's antics. "Hi Brady-boy, nice to see you again dearie. I'll take those bags before you crush them with your bouncing, yeah?" Brady nodded vigorously, looking around the kitchen and towards the doorway to the hall.

"Meema, where's Daddy? And the guests Papa said you had, the ones that own the truck?" Lizzie took the last of the grocery bags and pointed towards the living room, but before she could explain the situation Brady was off like a rocket, eager to see his Daddy after such a long absence of two hours. Lizzie just shook her head wryly, greeting her eldest when he came inside shortly after.

"Hey Mama, Brady even stop to say hello or did he just zoom on past?" Jack asked as he set his own grocery bags on the kitchen island. 

Lizzie chuckled as she opened one of the cold bags, pulling out the frozen groceries to put them away first. "Yes, he stopped, but only briefly. He darted into the living room before I could explain that Angus was entertaining company, though I don't think they'll exactly mind."

Jack smiled softly, glancing at the doorway. "That's Brady in a nutshell, ain't it? 'Least I gave him all the light groceries already; most of what's left would probably be too heavy for him anyways. I'm gonna go grab what's left, then I'll help you put everything away."

"Sounds like a plan sugarcube," Lizzie replied, and turned to the freezer while he stepped back outside.

📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️

Brady ran into the living room and quickly spotted his father, who had leaned back in his seat in preparation for his son's speedy arrival. Brady sprinted up to the couch and tackled Mac, wiggling around until he was comfortably cuddled up against the man's chest. He looked up at Mac with love and excitement in his eyes, happy to see his Daddy again after what felt like an eternity of being apart.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hi buddy," Mac chuckled, nuzzling Brady's nose with his own. "Did you have fun shopping with Papa?"

Brady nodded wildly. "Oh yes! We bought flour and ice cream and pickles and berries and talked to Papa's classmate Sandy and I got to put stuff on the checkout conveyor and it was lots and lots and LOTS of fun Daddy! You should come with us next time!" Brady was nearly out of breath by the time his rambling ran out of steam, but he was still buzzing with excitement.

"That sure sounds like a fun time," Cathy piped up from across the room. Mandy was busy giggling at one of the moments Brady'd mentioned.

"Oh, they ran into Sandy Chapman at the store? I gotta hear that story."

Brady whipped his head around to stare at the two women across the room, who waved kindly at him. He buried himself into Mac's chest, looking up with an uncertain expression.

Mac chuckled and wrapped his arms around the boy, providing protection even if it wasn't technically needed. "Brady, these are some friends of Meema's, named Cathy and Mandy Whittaker. They came to welcome us to the Ranch and be neighborly, so I've been entertaining them until you and Papa got back. Can you tell them hi for me?"

Brady still looked uncertain, but turned toward their guests and waved shyly. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi Brady, it's nice to meet you. It sounds like you had a fun shopping trip, huh?" Cathy's voice was soft and kind, not wanting to startle the shy child. He nodded in reply, a small smile on his face... But then he froze, the smile melting from his face. He whipped his head back around to look at Mac, an anguished look on his face.

"Daddy I forgot to help Papa and Meema with the rest of the grossries!" 

Mac chuckled, shifting to stand up with Brady still in his arms. "Well then, we better go help them now before they put all the _groceries_ away without us." He looked up to meet Mandy and Cathy's eyes in turn, a sheepish smile on his lips. "Do you ladies mind if we step out for a minute? I promise to bring Jack back with me if that helps any."

Amanda waved her hand breezily, the other on her wife's thigh. "Yer fine, Blondie, go greet your man and finish the chores. We'll be just fine on our own, right love?" Cathy nodded in agreement and waved Mac off with her own hand, so the man smiled gratefully and walked through the hall to the kitchen.

Jack greeted them when they walked in. "Hey, there's my little helper! Decided to come finish helping instead of running off, huh?" He gave Brady a pointed look as the boy was deposited on the ground, even as he walked up and gave Mac a small kiss. "Hey baby, missed you," he said when he pulled away, leaning his forehead against Mac's.

"Missed you too," Mac replied softly, smiling at his fiance. They broke apart when Brady made a gagging noise, which in turn made both men chuckle lightly. "Brady actually realized his mistake on his own, so don't go too hard on him; he was just excited to be back and it slipped his mind."

"I wonder who that sounds like, Mr. 'Sorry I forgot our date Jack, I was distracted by my idea for a more efficient steam engine and had to experiment with it for 8 hours straight'." Jack's gaze was even more pointed than his look for Brady as he poorly imitated Mac's California accent. Mac, for his part, looked sheepish as he ran his hand through his bangs, brushing the locks out of his eyes.

"Wait, Mac, honey, did you actually do that to poor JJ?" Lizzie asked while handing Brady a can of fruit for the pantry. He dutifully delivered it to the cabinet and placed it very carefully inside, before skipping over for another item.

"Oh man, did I not tell ya that one Mama?" Jack exclaimed, while Mac just shook his head and made violent shushing motions with his hands in Mama Dalton's direction. "It's a doozy, man, you gotta hear it!"

Elizabeth looked nowhere close to cutting Jack off, so Mac took matters into his own hands. "Buuttttt maybe we should save that story for later since we have guests, right?" He cut in, desperate to leave that particular story untold for the time being.

Both Daltons looked back toward the living room with sheepish looks on their faces. "Right, the girls; I'd almost forgotten," Lizzie replied. She turned toward the stove where some of the apple pie had already been sliced and plated. "JJ, be a dear and take some of this pie out to our guests, would you? You can tell me your story later if you'd like."

Jack spun around the island and took the plates. "Sure Mama, though you never did tell me who it is we're entertaining when I asked earlier."

Mac answered for Elizabeth as he handed the last of the groceries to Brady. "Oh, it's one of your old classmates, named Amanda? She's here with her wife Catherine cause they wanted to welcome you back to Texas; they extended that wish to me and Brady when they found out about us."

Jack looked at him in shock. "MANDY'S BEEN GAY THIS WHOLE TIME?!?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" A voice called from the living room. A wide grin lit across Jack's face as he turned and strode through the doorway, through the hall and into the living room. Mac shook his head with a wry smile and took the other offered pie slices, carefully handing one to Brady and leading the boy into the living room.

📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️

Elizabeth placed the last of the cookies onto a plate and set her spatula aside, picking up the plate itself instead. She turned and moved toward the doorway to the living area, but paused to watch her family interact with each other. As she'd been in the kitchen, she could hear Jack and Amanda's joyful reunion, their playful jabs at each other coming through clearly even through the walls. Now, she watched as Jack and Mandy spoke animatedly about some local rodeo that the Whittaker's were attending, an invitation to join them extended and accepted. Mac and Cathy, meanwhile, were discussing a local biological study that Cathy had worked on, trading ideas back and forth at lightning speed while also keeping an eye on Brady while he finished his pie. Elizabeth smiled at the scene before her, content in the knowledge that all her kids were getting along better than she could have hoped, and with that in mind she walked into the room to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from the song My Rifle, My Pony, and Me


End file.
